narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanase
| image = | birthdate = September 1 | age = 17 | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | affiliation = Sunagakure Great Land of Wind | occupation = | team = | partner = | clan = Okasu Clan Kaguya Clan | family = Toyotamahime (Paternal Grandmother) Heki (Paternal Grandfather) Dan Inuzuka (Maternal Grandfather) Sōsui Okasu (Maternal Grandmother) Zenjou (Father) Tengai Okasu (Mother) Seigetsu Uchiha (Uncle) Senhime (Aunt) Jishin Okasu (Uncle) Miyase (Sister) Yamase (Sister) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 15 | kekkei = Shikotsumyaku | mora = | tota = | unique = | beast = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = }} is the baby sister of Miyase and Yamase. Zenjou and Tengai's youngest child, she is heralded as a member of Sunagakure's royal family, and the beloved sibling of its foremost shinobi. Nevertheless, she exhibits war-like traits, possessing the same sadistic love for battle as her esteemed kin. She is often the bearer of her father's campaigns against enemy nations, more than content to crush those unwilling to heed the man's ultimatum. For her aggressive temperament and steadily increasing prowess Hana has been christened with the alias of , a moniker that she reinforces each day with her tireless approach to achieving perfection. Striving to surpass the looming figures that she knows as mother and father. Background She was not to be alone in the household for long. The burgeoning love displayed by her parents was to give rise to a second conception. Enlarging a family that began to exert its influence in the public sphere. Soon the war-like patron would enter the world; little Hanase. Tiny hands curled into fists coupled with the intensity of a demagogue. She arose with much pomp and pageantry, while painted as an extreme opposing force to her older and rather gentle sister. Embraced by Miyase as her most precious, Hana was rather content with her family life, enthusiastically engaging in war-games, often playing the tyrant or perpetrator of demise. Regardless, she adored her older siblings, often dialing back her extreme behavior at their behest. Like Yamase, she didn't have many friends, her family's positioning as nobility of Suna and the Land of Wind making it rather difficult to grow close to anyone. Often suspecting they would exploit her for the ties she was born into. Never mind her rather uncouth behavior, a tomboy to boot who delighted in the ways of the ninja. She was not to be the gently raised type, instead playing with Miya's and her father's creations while roughhousing with her mother's ninken. A wild and savage spirit finding rest within the girl's soul. Regardless, she was required to exhibit patience when it came to the question of her enrollment in the academy. As the baby of the bunch, she was often coddled despite her vehement protests. Given her older sisters were already fully recognized kunoichi of the Sands, it was only natural that she do the same. Not to the speak of an untamable nature that bucked at the idea of paperwork and political office. No, she was to have her way and make herself known through the guise of a ninja, if not becoming a general that was meant to destroy all who dare oppose her viewpoints. Her opportunity would arise at the age of nine, her unruly demeanor begging the question of where it could be best put to use. This would ultimately be decided by enrolling Hanase in the academy, satisfying the girl's ambition at last. Once there, she had no interest in fostering friendships, even if fellow students were drawn to her exuberant, fire-hearted nature. Immediately she delved into the depths of ninjutsu, finding the subject mildly pleasing to her intentions. However, Hanase truly felt at home with taijutsu; the sound of crunching bones pleased her ears as she effortlessly tossed about her classmates. For she was used to playing with animals of power and pronounced strength. It didn't register immediately that humans were just a bit more fragile in comparison. Only her sister's intervention proved sufficient for letting Hana understand that she needed to relax a bit. Though she found the idea of holding back distasteful, she ultimately respected Yamase's wishes, slowly but surely pulling back, clamping down on the delicious flow of raw power that glided through her limbs. Unsurprisingly, this episode didn't win her any friendships, as many were intimidated by the golden eyed girl with the blonde locks. Her ferocity undiminished even if she elected to withhold her full capabilities. However, she cared not for their opinions, perfectly satisfied when in the company of her siblings. As far as Hana was concerned, they were all the companionship she needed to make it through the day. Furthering their inseparability as Hana roared through the curriculum, unabated as she began learning from her elder sisters when it became clear that the academy's standards were proving inadequate for maintaining her interest. Nevertheless, she understood the power of her family's name, recognizing that she complete the academy to its fullest extent; not wanting her actions to reflect poorly of her beloved kin. Thus, Hana took care of each aspect, even if taijutsu remained her first love. Ultimately graduating at the age of 10. Thus she now entered the realm of the shinobi, giddy as she remembered the tales of her father's exploits. Secretly hoping for an opportunity to prove herself in combat. Alas, she didn't fully comprehend the idea of geninhood; Hanase soon found the idea of working with those well below her skill revolting. Only consenting when she recklessly challenged her jōnin sensei. She would soon realize that she was nearly overmatched, only capable of reacting defensively as the team leader utilized the abilities at their disposal. For her superior realized that this would be the only way to earn Hana's respect; never mind the girl's incredible prowess was already rearing its head. Regardless, Hanase was defeated, resulting in her grudgingly accepting the terms of the battle. Ultimately she would realize that the only way to further her career was to collaborate with them, even if she was aloof and off-putting at first. Her temper rebelling against the idea of having to work with those beneath her. She would only recant these low expectations of her teammates as they began proving themselves, showcasing their skills while presenting themselves as just a bit stronger than she originally anticipated. Thus her respect grew in tandem with their skills as they became a more cohesive unit. Nevertheless, her sensei elected to withhold the group from the first few chūnin exams, deeming them not quite ready for such an affair. Perhaps individually they were capable of thriving in that environment, but the jōnin held reservations about their ability to remain as a team. Resulting in Hana's patience being severely tested, believing herself capable of sweeping through the chūnin exams at the age of 10. Only when Hanase proved herself a diligent study in the elusive art of teamwork did their leader even consider relenting. Alas, she still held out another year, which meant more menial tasks that did little for Hanase's imagination or militant mindset. She found such things detestable, particularly when there were military campaigns to be led and won. Though she knew her father would want her to learn modesty. Even though her prideful if not hubristic nature found its roots in the Child-Like Emperor. Regardless, Hana would complete each task as requested, always taken aback by the sincerity in each thanks she received. Slowly conceptualizing that maybe the little things mattered as well. However, her mind still raced towards the magnificence of the battlefield, eager to partake in true war games. Expecting to leave as the victor. Personality Appearance Abilities Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality